Cognoscenti
The Enus Cognoscenti (prounounced as Con-Yo-Senti) is a luxury sedan or limousine appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Design The Cognoscenti generally resembles a Maybach 62 S sedan, with the headlights and grille reminiscent of a Bentley Continental GT or Flying Spur. The hood and roof are also reminiscent of a Rolls-Royce Ghost. The front is also slightly reminiscent of a pre-facelift Rover 75. Because of its size, the police describe the Cognoscenti as a "limo" over the police radio; the car may also appear with one-tone or two-tone colors. All versions in GTA IV come with alarms, but the ones at Pegorino's house do not trigger when the doors are opened. Like the Turismo at Mikhail Faustin's house in Beachgate, Broker, it will trigger when a window is smashed in a full speed collision. For the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition, the design of the car has been reduced in size to that of a standard four-door sedan, but retains many of its GTA IV design cues, such as the two-tone body color and fascia design. A gang variant of the Cognoscenti also exists, being used by the "Mob" in Algonquin, and is distinguished by its larger size, an all-dark gray body color, and a sunroof. Cognoscenti-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Cognoscenti-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Cognoscenti-GTACW-gang.png|GTA Chinatown Wars; "Mob" variant. Performance In GTA IV, the Cognoscenti is one of the larger cars in the game, with an exceptionally long body for a sedan. The weight and length of the car make it more of a vanity vehicle than one useful for missions; its speed and handling are inferior to other sedans found throughout the city. However, it boasts a powerful engine and rear wheel drive, so slides and oversteer can be achieved. The suspension has a good balance of soft/firm, meaning that the car doesn't float over the bumps, whilst not jarring over them either. The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition is more maneuverable, given its shorter wheelbase and size, allowing the car to accelerate faster, steer around corners more easily and brake responsively. Variants * A pearl white-painted Cognoscenti can be stolen outside Gracie Ancelotti's home in Alderney City a few days after the player completes the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, when she appears as a random character. The car will be parked in the driveway to the house, and will keep respawning until the mission is completed, so the player can take it without doing the mission. Sometimes when the player activates the cheat to spawn a Cognoscenti, a pearl white one will appear. * In the mission Mr and Mrs Bellic, when you are told to drive to the church, when you arrive, there is a Cognoscenti parked up with a wedding ribbon, over the front of the car's bonnet. However you cannot steal it, as when you get close to it, it trigger's a cutscene. This is the same Cognoscenti that Niko uses in the last mission. However the ribbon is gone. Trivia * Cognoscente means a connoisseur or an expert in a certain field, usually the fine arts. * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Cognoscenti is The Journey. * The Cognoscenti has hard-to-see front turning lights. They are located above the external headlights as small, white lights. * Cognoscenti has an interior copied from the Schafter: the limo's steering wheel bears the Benefactor logo. * The Cognoscenti comes with a "door ajar" chime which can be heard when door is open in quiet areas with volume turned up. Locations ;GTA IV * Two at Jimmy Pegorino's house in Westdyke, Alderney, one outside and one inside the garage. * Parked in Alderney City, Alderney for Stevie's Car Thefts. * Rare pearl white variant outside Gracie Ancelotti's house when she is a random character. * Sometimes found around The Exchange, Algonquin. * Sometimes, can be found driving around the terminal at The Francis International Airport * Can be spawned by cheat-code, 227-555-0142 (will not block any trophies/achievements). * The car in which Jacob waits in A Revenger's Tragedy is a Cognoscenti with dark-tinted windows. ;GTA Chinatown Wars * Spawns commonly in more affluence areas of the city, such as Willis and Meadow Hills in Dukes, and the southern half of Algonquin. * Parked at the driveway of the northwesternmost house in Meadow Hills, Dukes. * The "Mob" variant commonly spawns in and around Little Italy, Algonquin. * The "Mob" variant can be purchased at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, Broker. ;GTA The Ballad Of Gay Tony *It does not spawn in the game, although it could be spawned by cheat-code, 227-555-0142 }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:Limousines Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes